


Desperation

by jelazakazone



Series: Imperfect Cookies [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end. What choice can Merlin make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tavern Tales "Quickies, Frantic Gropes, Desperate Times" prompt. 
> 
> The feels are attacking me. I am sorry to inflict them on you too. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. *goes away to sob in the corner*

Merlin refuses to believe this is the end. He hasn’t come all this way, protected Arthur all these years to have him fucking die at the shores of Avalon. Kilgharrah has said it’s his destiny, but Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer known to mankind.  
  
With a mighty roar, Merlin orders the dying dragon to release one last spell that will heal Arthur.  
  
“No, young warlock, you do not want me to do this.”  
  
Merlin just gives him a pointed look.  
  
“The price is too high,” Kilgharrah sighs.  
  
“No price is too high. Give. Me. A. Spell.”  
  
The spell hits Merlin with a blast and he staggers from the impact. He’s not sure he has the strength to wield it, but he has the will.  
  
“Thank you,” Merlin rasps to Kilgharrah’s back.  
  
He bows over Arthur, whispering the spell, putting his whole self into it and waits.  
  
One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three. Four. Five.  
  
Arthur stirs. Merlin’s heart leaps.  
  
And suddenly Merlin understands what Kilgharrah meant as his strength ebbs away and his eyes close.


End file.
